A network switch may provide a proper forwarding of signals to various network components. The network switch may also provide power to the various network components. Power over Ethernet (POE) is a system to transmit electrical power, along with data, to remote devices over a standard twisted-pair cable in an Ethernet network. For example, an access point (AP) may be powered using POE from the network switch.
Advances in AP technology have enabled more advanced APs that may, for example, provide further functionalities. However, these APs require more power than older models of APs. When network switches that only provide standard 802.3 af POE supplies are used, the APs are not provided with sufficient power. In particular, standard 802.3 af POE provides less than 15 watts of power. Continuous use of older models of APs limit the capabilities of the AP. Replacement of the network switches to models that are capable of providing the additional power to the advanced APs is costly.